


X.

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323





	X.

黄仁俊数了数从4月1日开始，到今天4月23日，他收到了22封情书。

无署名。

这些情书他从没打开过，每次上完课回到宿舍打开书包整理东西的时候总能看到被折成心形的情书。他无意拆开，总是随手夹到书里。

可今天回到宿舍怎么翻也没有翻到情书。他第一件事是在担心给他写情书的这个人是不是遇到什么状况了，为什么今天没有情书。

于是他一封一封拆开看，越看眉头皱得越深。

 

第一封情书。  
看见你后桌斜对面的那个男生了吗。他想上你。  
你每次看他都笑得那么好看，你知道他想上你吗？  
就像我想上你一样。

第二封情书。  
你今天校庆表演穿了水手服跳舞。  
我想让你穿着水手服骑乘。  
你唱歌那么好听，肯定会叫得很好听。

第三封情书。  
今天拍考试证件照，你穿了白衬衫。  
我想看你只穿白衬衫不穿内裤的样子。

第四封情书。  
你看别人的时候会笑，你一笑世界就明亮起来。  
但是你从来没有对我笑过。  
所以我这里，只有深不见底的暗黑深渊。

 

黄仁俊的眉头已经皱成一个小山包。他紧张地看着正在打游戏的舍友，又慌乱地把这些已经打开的情书抓成一团，想扔又不知道怎么扔。

他气得胸脯一鼓一鼓的，深呼吸了几口，决定把剩下的情书全都打开，看看这个人到底想怎样！

 

第五封情书。  
你如果有子宫，我会让你怀孕。

第六封情书。  
我每天都是想着你才能射出来的。

第七封情书。  
看到你才知道为什么动物要撒尿圈地盘。  
因为我也想这么做。  
想灌满你。用我的东西，灌满你，让你全都是我的味道。

第八封情书。  
想把你关起来。  
可不可以不要看别人。

第九封情书。  
你的裸照只有我可以看。

第十封情书。  
我家里全是你的照片，你想看看吗？

第十一封情书。  
可那些照片上的你都是对着别人笑的，你对我笑一笑，笑一笑好吗？  
求求你了。

第十二封情书。  
看你吃棒冰。就想让你给我口。

第十三封情书。  
请给我深喉。

第十四封情书。  
你嘴太小了。能吃得下我的大家伙吗？  
我确信你会喜欢它的。  
没有人不喜欢大屌。

第十五封情书。  
你可不可以只看着我？  
只看我一个人，好吗？

第十六封情书。  
你太瘦了，我一只手就能抱着你操。

第十七封情书。  
别对别人说话那么温柔！别对别人笑！  
求你了！我会死的！

第十八封情书。  
我买了好多好多贞操锁，要给你戴上。  
只有我要干你的时候才可以打开。

第十九封情书。  
不结婚也没关系。不爱我也没关系。  
但是你只能看着我。

第二十封情书。  
很快就要到我生日了。  
生日那天可以在一起的话就好了。

第二十一封情书。  
你是我遥远的、隐秘的、暗黑的夙愿。

第二十二封情书。  
我是不是吓跑你了？  
生日那天，可以看我一眼吗，对我笑一笑，求你了！

 

22。生日是今天吗？黄仁俊看到最后除了生气，内心还溢出点对此人的同情。

他说过，同理心太强不是什么好事，容易陷入别人的伤春悲秋。而自己因同理心太强，总是容易为别人伤心。

他想到了自己的暗恋。也许永远无法得到回应的暗恋。

我也有一个遥远的、隐秘的、暗黑的夙愿啊。

 

黄仁俊突然不知道怎么处理这些情书了。本来想撕掉，但是现在，这个写情书的人，无论如何是不会得到自己的回应的，很可怜，不是么？

正想得出神，打游戏的舍友出去关上门的声音一下子惊扰了他。

“......什么嘛，又出去了吗？这么不想跟我在同一个空间吗？”黄仁俊低头整理这些情书，无端委屈起来。

黄仁俊大二转系到建院，学城规。两人间的宿舍，另一张床上贴着个姓名条【建筑学 李帝努】。他本想着跟舍友搞好关系，满心期待，结果自己就对着这个空床，生活了一个学期。

第二个学期过半，舍友终于才搬进来。

是李帝努。

黄仁俊上高中之后明确了自己性向，除了跟家里出柜时遇到点小麻烦，再有就是收到很多情书，男女都有。他一次都没有回应过，可像这次收到的这么黄暴赤裸直白的情书还是头一回。

黄仁俊对李帝努一见钟情。

很难说是不是与李帝努的初次见面、冷若冰霜的男生激起黄仁俊的挑战欲，也很难说是不是那张帅到人神共愤的脸以及每一个被学院展出的建模作品让他心生膜拜。饶是黄仁俊内心也有很多隐秘所求，现实里的他却连跟李帝努多说两句话的胆子都无。

怕对方恐同。怕对方恶心自己。

比起提到黄仁俊这个名字时面露嫌恶，黄仁俊宁愿还是一脸陌生更容易接受。

两人间的宿舍里，大部分时候是静默的。城规和建筑学会有相同的公共课，李帝努很少话，黄仁俊一开始会主动问他要不要一起去上课，但是李帝努也只是点头，偶尔会给个嗯字。久而久之，他便不再问了。

对李帝努的观察，黄仁俊倒是没有停止过，比如他好像很喜欢在宿舍做模型，大部分的专业课不会去上，黄仁俊没课的时候经常在宿舍睡觉，李帝努则经常在这个时候回来打游戏；他看起来很宅男，打篮球却是校队水平；才大二却已经在国内top2的建筑事务所实习了，跟的几个挂名导师的设计项目都拿了国际大奖；对男女都很冷漠，对漂亮美女也不怎么热络；可以收到很多情书，每天也有很多来堵黄仁俊问李帝努联系方式的人，甚至会托自己转交情书小礼物之类的东西......

每次帮忙转交，李帝努好像都很不高兴，声音暗哑地说一句：“下次不要再帮我传这些东西了。与你无关。”

彼时黄仁俊正背对他跪坐在床上整理被褥，听到这话只好瘪瘪嘴：“嗯...抱歉，是我多事了。”

那时候距离李帝努住进来，也才一个多星期，两人间的氛围还是尴尬生疏得要死。

黄仁俊那天网购的好几只唇膏也正好到货了，拆包裹的时候李帝努破天荒地多看了几眼，黄仁俊察觉到他视线，讪讪地开口：“那什么，我最近不知道为啥总是感觉嘴唇干裂，尤其早晨起床，有时候上课会咬死皮，所以多买了几支。你...你要不要一支，哈哈，哈哈。”

自己也是说说客套话而已，不曾想李帝努竟然破天荒地说了句好。

黄仁俊只好送了一支给他。

之后的气氛依旧尴尬。仿佛这事儿不曾发生过。

给黄仁俊的第一封情书上提到的那个后桌斜对面的男生，黄仁俊想了好久才想起那是某个认识的挂科重修的大三学长，4月1日那天刚好坐在那个位子。嘛...他看自己的时候是有点色眯眯的，也很喜欢动手动脚。不过那天因为李帝努正好坐他后桌，黄仁俊僵了一整节课都没听进去讲的什么内容。

黄仁俊抻平最开始被自己弄皱的情书，把一整沓情书折了两折打算扔到一个不常打开的柜子里。就在他打开柜子的时候，发现柜子里多了好几个不属于他的东西，他看了盒子觉得很陌生，打开一看，竟然全都是贞操锁。

脑袋仿佛受到猛然一击，噌的一声全是回音。不是自己的，难道是李帝努的吗，又或者是某个同学来窜宿的时候留下的？

他好似撞破了什么不得了的秘密，既羞耻又迷惑，做贼似的把所有盒子放回原位关上柜子，又把那沓情书塞到自己枕头底下。

他坐在书桌前，随便打开了一本《城市意象》，半天也看不下去一个字，心如战鼓擂。

他打开手机登上论坛，看到满屏的生日快乐帖——祝校草李帝努生日快乐！——什么，今天是李帝努的生日？？！

他感觉自己生吞了一只麻雀。

有什么东西呼之欲出。

他下意识看了眼时间，十点半，再有半小时就门禁了，李帝努应该不会回来了吧，如果是生日的话。

黄仁俊突然有点懊恼，自己对李帝努观察得还是不太够，竟然连对方生日都不知道。若是早知道，说个生日快乐也好嘛。也不知道上次给的唇膏用完没，自己还有几根没开封的，可以送一送呢。

黄仁俊决定不再去想，拿了衣服到浴室准备洗澡。才洗了五分钟，突然停电，热水也出不来，黄仁俊爆粗：“靠了不是吧！今天到底什么奇幻日啊！我泡沫还没冲啊！日了狗逼学校！”

他翻了个白眼，吸口气，在打开冷水前，给自己做心理疏导。

可就是这几秒钟的时间，李帝努突然闯了进来。

“喂——有人！”黄仁俊喊道。

借着透进来的校园外围路灯光，李帝努直勾勾地上下打量了一阵黄仁俊，完全不抱歉地说了一句：“抱歉。我不知道里面有人。”

黄仁俊听到声音，拿过毛巾抹了把脸，用毛巾挡住下身的关键部位，又背过身去，他等半天也没听到李帝努离开关门的声音，疑惑地问：“你要看我洗澡吗？”

“可是停电了，没热水，你怎么洗。”李帝努表现得如此状况外。

“...洗冷水啊怎么洗。”黄仁俊真的不解。

“会感冒。”门外的男生有点执拗。

“......随便冲冲不会感冒的。你先出去行吗？”黄仁俊语气生硬了起来。

“可今天是我生日。”李帝努放开了手上的门把，推开门朝黄仁俊一步一步地走过去。

在他伸手触碰到黄仁俊因冷颤而起鸡皮疙瘩的皮肤时，黄仁俊吓得伸手打开了喷头的冷水开关。

直接浇湿了李帝努。

李帝努不受影响地按住了黄仁俊的肩膀，将背对着自己的人转过来，冷水还在哗啦哗啦地从头上喷淋着，李帝努双手托着黄仁俊的下巴，拇指按着他的唇摩挲。他坚定地重复着：“可今天是我的生日啊。”

黄仁俊被浇到天灵盖的冷水淋得哆嗦，眼睛也睁不开，只能一手抓住托在自己脖子上的手，另一手还拿着毛巾遮挡着下体，颤抖着说：“李帝努我知道今天是你生日了祝你生日快乐！我们不必这样说话的对吗你先出去我擦一擦身体穿上衣服咱们有话好好说行不行......你这样我俩都得感冒。”

李帝努还是魔怔了似的，他甚至得寸进尺地往前一步直接贴上了黄仁俊赤裸的身体，他捧着黄仁俊睁不开眼睛的脸，再一次重复：“黄仁俊，今天是我生日。你的生日礼物是什么？”

黄仁俊心累，冷得直哆嗦，暗戳戳地往贴着他的热源蹭上去：“对不起我我之前不知道来着我没准备礼物什么的咱过后补好不好我真的要被冷死了...”

李帝努放开他的脸，黄仁俊心道可算不折腾了，结果李帝努竟然把不着寸缕的他紧紧地抱到怀里。

“这样就不会冷了。”说完李帝努伸手把冷水关掉。

黄仁俊怔愣着仰头被李帝努抱在怀里。

万籁俱静。

李帝努低头蹭着黄仁俊的肩，火热的鼻息尽数喷在他后颈上，双手搁在黄仁俊浑圆的臀部上一掌包住一瓣臀尖紧紧握着。

 

“......22封情书，是你吗，是你对不对，李帝努？”

“是。”

“柜子里的贞操锁，是你的吗？”

“是。”

黄仁俊被李帝努抱得死紧，双手搁在身体两侧动惮不得。

“你想上我，想让我骑乘，想让我给你深喉，是吗？”

“是。”

“你家里都是我的照片？”

“是。”

“照片什么时候拍的？怎么拍的？”

“每天都拍，你在我视线里的每分每秒。用手机远远拍的。”

“贞操锁怎么戴，你真的要给我戴那东西吗？”

“想。”

“......你还想让我怀孕。李帝努，我是男的。”

“想。”

黄仁俊又冷又烫，他控制不住地紧贴着对方的炙热身躯，感受着对方杵着他的硬热，和臀上的火热掌心。

“......你顶到我了李帝努......你还想抱着我操...”

“想，做梦都想，每天都想。”

黄仁俊感觉自己生吞下去的麻雀终于要从喉头里飞出来了：“......你喜欢我吗？李帝努。”

“你是我遥远的、隐秘的、暗黑的夙愿。”李帝努在黄仁俊耳边轻轻说了这句话，语毕还用舌尖舔了后者小巧的耳垂。

“...你不怕你吓跑我？”黄仁俊脑袋发烫。

“怕。”

“那你还敢写那些情书？还敢这样抱我？”

“可今天是我生日。”李帝努用了把人嵌进骨血的力量抱着，“我真的治不好，我真的治不好的啊...我在矫正所待了两年，每天想着你路过球场捡球时笑脸，我觉得我在这两年已经死了，可我又不甘心，为什么你对着别人笑，我却要下地狱。”

有什么灼热的液体滴到黄仁俊的后背上，烫坏了那一块皮肤，也烫坏了黄仁俊的心。

“抱我。李帝努，你好好地抱抱我......”黄仁俊使了蛮劲才挣脱李帝努的束缚，他伸手环抱李帝努湿了衣的后背，双手在后背一下一下来回轻抚着怀抱里的人，感受着李帝努使了全身的劲，后背的肌肉贲张。

“求求你，只看我一个人好不好？不要再对着别人笑了。”李帝努不依不饶。

“那你呢？你从来都没有正眼看过我，从来不对我笑。”黄仁俊控诉。

“看你多一眼，就想把你关起来，不让任何人看到，只能看我。”李帝努直白坦言。

“......不可以这样。唇膏是怎么回事？”

“等你睡着了才可以亲亲......”

黄仁俊感觉自己被打败：“喂！你知不知道我每天嘴唇都裂成什么样，我说怎么老涂唇膏也不好，还去看了皮肤科！你不可以这样了！”

李帝努又蹭了蹭黄仁俊后颈，手也不安分地往臀缝里钻：“今天是我生日，求求你了黄仁俊。”

“你有多喜欢我？”

“喜欢到地狱也关不住我。”

黄仁俊长叹一口气，在男生耳边呢喃：“恭喜你，李帝努，我正好也喜欢你啊......没有准备礼物，把我送给你行吗？”

李帝努抱着黄仁俊，把对方纤长双腿缠到自己后腰上，指尖按着他尾椎下方的隐秘入口扩张，释放自己的巨大，坚定地一寸一寸插入，等到终于全部插入，黄仁俊才松开咬在李帝努肩上的牙齿：“黄仁俊可是照亮李帝努世界的人呐......”

 

“第二十三封情书：谢谢你。爱你。”

我遥远的、隐秘的、暗黑的夙愿，终于得偿所愿。

 

FIN.


End file.
